


意外

by RuinedAmberlake



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom, 銀河英雄伝説, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinedAmberlake/pseuds/RuinedAmberlake
Summary: An accident





	意外

毫无疑问，那是个意外。

 

杨文里担任伊谢尔伦要塞司令官以来，又是一年。新旧交替，依惯例，菲利特利加要开始着手筹办新年舞会事宜了。然同时，帝国军仍纠缠不休，三天两头，双方小战接大战。于是菲利向杨征求意见，是照常，还是全力迎战。杨揉了揉眉头，又用笔在纸上写写画画，方道：“难道只有联盟人才过新年，帝国军人不过吗？就算帝国的将领们沉迷战事，士兵们多少也有二心吧！这样想着，就觉得我们更应该快乐地过一过新年呢。”随后杨便召集了各人开会，商量战时部署与新年舞会双线并行之可操作性。

散会后，消息迅速传遍全舰，一时喜气洋洋，舰员们为之一振，一扫连日对战之疲倦。先寇布更是别出心裁，拉来一车玫瑰，美曰其名为装饰舰队内部，增加节日气氛——司令室乃重点照顾对象。虽颇有春暖花开的气息，杨却屡次疑心自己在这里待久了会得花粉症——喷嚏也打得太多了。众人便见司令室大门常打开，开放迎纳，无需敲门致意即可出入。

菲列特利加问起，杨答：“先寇布的玫瑰香气太浓了，开着门通风。”可为什么先寇布要送杨玫瑰呢？菲利特利加作为女性的敏感像要破袋而出的锋刃般尖锐，杨却无法辩答。直到尤里安端着红茶进来又问了一遍，杨照样回了，才后知后觉地请求道：“怎样都好，拜托你帮我想想办法处理这些玫瑰吧。”

尤里安听后竟不知作何神色。明摆着送佳人的捷径没想到，反而对自己百般刁难，尤里安在心里默默叹了口气：“您为什么当初不拒绝呢？”

杨啜了一口红茶，施施然地记起来了：

“可这是个未经我同意的意外啊！”

所幸的是舞会顺利举行了。看来帝国军方也并非完全无情啊，杨稍稍得了一刻轻松，在宴会的一角端起威士忌，一边喝，一边想着那位天之骄子，是否特地为此下令准假？得民心者得天下，他在古籍上看过这句，得民心者……是为了天下才学着“得到”民心吗？仿佛把“民心”当成了什么可交易的东西一般，那“天下”又该是怎样的事物？杨不喜欢这样轻蔑的措辞。他放下了酒杯，欲逆人流离开。

甫一踏出大厅正门，杨就撞见了先寇布。不，准确地说，是撞见了正与一位黑发绿裙的女士拥吻的先寇布。这么近的距离，杨能清晰地看见那位女士被吻得脖子上的青筋都现了出来。罪过罪过，杨骇红了脸，正打算全速撤离，先寇布却把手从女士的腰间伸出，一把扣住了他手腕。这是为什么？杨在心中大叫出声，难道最想抓我的不是尤里安吗！什么时候先寇布成了真正的老妈子在前方等着啊！

但杨还是镇定地回望过去，先寇布似乎意识到什么，把手放开了。他强压着不稳的气息，换上严肃的语气审问道：“阁下欲往何处？”杨就这样看着先寇布，先寇布原先不觉有何不妥，渐渐地，终于觉察到这可怕的静默，双眉愈蹙愈深。杨想要的正是这种效果。他想，眼前这位明明比自己年长却风流成性的人，自己是绝无理由要惧怕的，过了好一会儿才开口：“卿所问为何？”而且再怎么说，也应是被撞见韵事的人比较尴尬才对。

其实也无怪乎先寇布如此紧张，除却上下属关系，保护提督乃部下要则，他还觉得杨性格沉闷了点，早在宴会前就再三强调他要“借此机会好好玩闹一番”。他总想着把杨往他的人生信条上带。  
可杨不但不领情，更从西装左领的扣眼中抽出胸花，献给了冷落在旁的女士：“失礼了。”那位女士原先只是受惊，现成了受宠若惊，接过了杨的花，这可是联盟的英雄送的花呀。先寇布亦被那朵花吸引了注意力——那是朵玫瑰。“这该不会是……”有一瞬间他已经预感到了杨要说什么。

“对，就是你送来的那些。尤里安把它们做成胸花分发了。没给你吗？”杨轻轻地笑了，这笑在晚风中卓烁，“就当物归原主，借花献佛了。拜拜。”他无声无息地走开了。

而盛宴还在继续。门内人的雀跃完全不因杨的缺席而有损半分，众人默认他们的主将远离胜利的欢愉，如同他凝视未卜的前路。他们信任他，于是任由他挑起晦暗的一头。至于较为明朗光亮的另一端，他们只是从善如流接过来。事已至此，何不尽情享受？

只剩下那位绿裙黑发的女士，拿着那朵玫瑰，在门边，欲语还休地扯了扯先寇布的衣角。

 

另一边，杨找了家便利店坐了下来。他在宴会上只喝了杯威士忌，又不曾进食，酒精沿着食管灼烧至胃部，迫使他不得不找点吃的，再吃药。即使是新年，便利店也没有休息，橱窗上还留着圣诞贴花与挂饰，每隔十多分钟就有三三两两客人进出。杨一边吃着速食，一边打量着那些人：有的一看就是朋友或恋人，有说有笑，扛一排啤酒，或买安全套，用来消度这个平常而又有庆祝意义的夜晚；有的跟他差不多，一个人西装结领的，走进来随手就往冷藏柜里抓便当。

“新年的便利店真是意外地热闹啊。”杨像是全然没注意到自己穿着西装一个人在这里吃快餐会给他人带来怎样的臆想，默默地吃干净餐盒，抹了抹嘴，再把领带和最上的一颗纽扣解开，一副怡然自得的样子离开了。

便利店离家不远，杨走上十分钟左右就到了。“不知道尤里安回来了没有”，杨身为监护人的责任心一时占了上风：“我丢下他在晚会上，自顾自跑了……虽说大家都很喜欢他，他也聪明，一般不会出什么岔子……但他找不到我肯定又难过又生气吧……尤里安偏偏还是个好孩子……”杨不得不感慨，在便利店待了一会，他好像变得多愁善感了起来。算了，还是回到家再说，说不定尤里安已经在家等着了。杨深吸了一口气，仿佛空气里飘着红茶的香味。

“先寇……布？！”杨走近家门，猛地发现台阶上摊着一个醉汉，起初以为是途径的流浪汉，竟然是先寇布……？？杨凑上前去，用手轻拍其脸：“先寇布，醒醒，先寇布……”

“阁下……你回来了……”先寇布撑起身，拂开杨的手，不知是谁的手更冰，把夜搅成了一团稠稠的轻雾。他的神色在夜幕里透出几分阴鸷：“阁下，我并没有醉，只是在这里等你太久，有点冷了。”杨讷讷地收回手，哦了一声，直起身想要掏出钥匙来开门。然而他忘了，新换上的西装里没有放家门钥匙。

“怎么？阁下连自家钥匙都忘带了？”先寇布全程注视着杨的表情，这个人对他不问自来不做反应，倒是在发现自己没带钥匙时一脸苦兮兮的。

“嗯……”杨随即释然，才慢半拍地低下头与先寇布对视：“对了，你来找我有什么事？”先寇布没有立刻回答，他一把捉住杨的手腕，这是他今晚第二次这样做，将他拉下台阶，两人平视而坐：

“阁下为何中途离场？”

“尤里安呢？”

两人同时开启了新的话题。先寇布在黑暗中眯起眼，如同紧盯着他的猎物一般。杨不解为何先寇布总抓这个问题不放：“我暂时没有那种心情。”“阁下难道不满意目前的战况？”先寇布多多少少猜到杨的心思尚在两军交战上，但今朝有酒今朝醉……不，他们的主将不会允许他自己这样做……先寇布撇开眼，不再争辩。“也不能这样说……只是杀戮之人碰上庆祝之日，总觉得罪孽更深重了……”杨脱下西装外套，捏住膝弯处的裤管往上提，以便双腿能顺利曲踩在台阶上。完成这些动作后，他长长地舒了一口气：“你还没回答我，尤里安呢，你在宴会上有看见他吗？”

“阁下……”，先寇布再一次开口了：“呃……他，尤里安他……在宴上没找到你，往家里联络也没人应，就去找你了。他担心你胃痛。”

“尤里安真是个好孩子啊，是吧？”杨毫不意外于这个答案，“那我们只能在这里等上一会儿了。”

“阁下……！”

“嗯？”

杨侧过身，歪下头去看他的眼睛。杨喜欢看着人的眼睛说话，像他那么聪明的人，总能在猜到他人的心思的同时，又给人无端的信任。他们第一次见面他就说了，如果他不是诡辩家，就是他见过的最耿直的人……先寇布不忍就擒，吻上了他。舌头探入他口腔的时候，杨还想拒绝，然而他已经被先寇布逼得抵在门壁上，不能再退，急火攻心下，竟用自己的舌头去推挪他。先寇布一心当做这是柔软的示弱，低头将他吻得更深、更细致。

一吻既毕，先寇布放开他，对上杨既惊又异的神情，反而舒畅了，他知道这事怎样都会搞砸，不如先下手为强，他献上一支玫瑰：“我给你我的鲜血、火焰以及玫瑰。”

杨：“…………………………”

“阁下”，这回换杨这样称呼先寇布了，“我不需要你的鲜血、火焰以及……”他看向那支玫瑰，那是支完整的野玫瑰，既没有剪掉棘刺，也没被做成胸花，花瓣挺拔而密拢，红得发暗，顿了顿接道：“以及玫瑰……”

“A rose is a rose is a rose.”先寇布自顾自地又念了一句诗，何来的多情？他随手抛开了玫瑰。他早已立下誓要忠于他的提督了不是吗。

“杨。”看着我。回答我。

“你憎恶战争吧。我知道，比起成为军人，你更愿意做一个历史学家。但是……

杨。

当你真的成了个史学家，在家里收听着那个没有你的战场传来的消息，你会更满意一点吗？你会因置身事外而感到安逸平和吗？”

他等待着他再一次注视他的目光。

杨文里由始至终都清醒着，先寇布一晚上却在胡言乱语，他有必要回答他的醉言吗？

“成为军人，于我而言，确实是个意外。但人生大抵都是由这样隔三差五的意外拼凑起来的吧。无论我是军人，抑或顺利地成为了历史学者，作用应当是差不多的。你们现在如此看重我，无非是那所谓的‘军事才能’在战时派得上用场罢了。而至于说到编史的作用，却常常因为其见效慢而不受重视……但编好了能一直一直传下去给后人看……谁知道能影响多少人呢？总有一天会多过我杀的人吧……”

杨想着说着，觉得那真是很好的计划，很好的一生。但又不得不承认眼前却是残酷不由人的现实。于是他又问了一句：“尤里安呢？”

先寇布对杨三句不离尤里安的做法表示鄙夷，哼了一声：“闲话休提。虽说成为军人是你人生的意外，但这已经是构成‘奇迹的杨’的必要条件”，这好像也不是安慰人的话，先寇布还想垂死挣扎一下，又胡诌道：“叛离祖国，亦非我本愿。而你我之相遇，正是这多舛命途的合理产物。从结果来看，倒是不错。”

是了，一切都像个意外。

先寇布坐在台阶上，突然想起了儿时蹲在家门口看一行蚂蚁正在往巢穴搬运食物的情景，他擅自把它们的口粮拿走了，那些蚂蚁便立即乱做一团，触角相互交碰着。夜越来越深，尤里安大概要回来了。那些蚂蚁还在寻找不见了的食物吗？杨回他以凝视，他于那眼眸深处再次看见自己。


End file.
